This invention relates to an article for forming a protective cover for example, for books.
The term "books" is intended to cover not only books but also any article on which a purchaser may wish to use a self-adhesive protective cover such as maps, plans, artwork, photo albums, ring binders, and books which do not exhibit a spine separate from its cover faces.